Y aunque no me veas  siempre estare a tu lado
by FallenChivix
Summary: Continuacion de la historia que he estado haciendo, mas adelante la colgare completa.. por ahora la continuacion
1. Oscuridad

**Oscuridad**

Ichigo volteo rapidamente con su rabia contenida. "¡ Yo no te estoy dando la espalda! Idiota!" contestó, sin muchas ganas.

Renji producio un chasquido con la lengua, entonces era cierto.. lo que presentia, el mismo imbecil que tenia frente suyo, tenia un aspecto terrible, y su humor confirmaba todo.

"Nos enviaron aqui, para resolver aquel problema , esos imbeciles de cientificos que tu no pudistes vencer.." terció

"Ja ! - bufó el chico- ¿Crees que vas a poder derrotarlos con tu poder actual?"

" Acaso estas diciendo que soy debil?.." se defendió el pelirrojo, mientras se acercaba a él Ichigo simplemente frunció el ceño.

"y tu Ichigo?.. que te pasa?, en ese estado.. me das lastima.." agregó despues de una tension que se podria cortar con un cuchillo.

"Que !? Que mierda estas diciendo!?" respondió sobre exhaltado

La discusion llegaba a un nivel mas alto, ahora algunos animales que rondaban por ahi se mantuvieron callados, puestos que el ruido que hacian aquellas dos personas les alarmaba.

"No te ves acaso esa expresion?..- dijo sin mas el pelirrojo- ... seguramente por eso Rukia se quedo a tu lado, esa enana, siempre preocupandose por los demas..." terció molesto.

Ichigo paro en seco, y relajo el ceño un poco...

"Oye.. te hiba a preguntar donde esta Rukia pero por tu expresion... me doy cuenta que ya no esta mas aqui.." mirandole a los ojos directamente, ahora él, Renji, sentia unas ganas inmensas de matarle

Ichigo simplemente se quedo en silencio

"Imbecil.." susurro antes de acercarse y darle un puñetazo que ni el mismo se lamento por esquivar.

"Ves!? eres un idiota..!!"- gritó Renji- Cualquier cosa que pasa vas y te deprimes, das lastima Ichigo¿que mierda haces sentado ahi mientras esa idiota se esta jugando el pellejo!?"

Ichigo se quedo en silencio, " mierda..." pensó.. apretando los puños en el suelo.

"Lo que nunca te perdonare..- mientras se daba media vuelta para retirarse- es que le hayas hecho pensar.. que .. tu podrias ser la persona que la pudiera comprender por completo..- termino diciendo con coléra.

Ichigo abrio los ojos un poco sorprendido, mirando estatico el suelo, escuchando las palabras que ahora salian del pelirrojo con dificultad. ¿ renji estaba..? Sin mas que decir, Renji se retiró, mientras su sombra se perdia en la oscuridad de la noche.

"Vaya, si que el idiota esta molesto.." susrro mientras sonreia tristemente..


	2. Empezando el entrenamiento

**Empezando el entrenamiento**

"Te quedaras ahí" dijo esto mientras lanzaba a la chica a una celda oscura, pero con una silla en el medio… igual que ..

" hace recordar muchas cosas verdad?- agregó Bankotsu mientras cerraba la puerta- "Quedate recordando, los recuerdos es con lo que contaras desde ahora" mientras desaparecia detrás de una puerta.

No podía divisar muchas cosas, tenia prácticamente los ojos vendados, y las manos puestas atrás y amarradas.., no podía hacer nada, no podía ver nada.

"Ichigo…" dijo la chica en un agitado murmullo, no sabia mucho de su situación ¿ Se habría salvado¿Sode le había ayudado por completo?, no lo sabia, su espada había sido arrebatada, mientras aun tenia bastante frio, aun llevaba puesta aquella ropa que Inoue se le ocurrió gentilmente comprarle.. ¡¿ Como rayos hiba a saber que a de acabar asi?!

Pero era algo curioso, saber que hiba a terminar como aquella vez, pareciera que el destino le jugara una mala pasada haciéndole recordar momentos que nunca olvidaría, pero deseaba hacerlo. Tenia la tranquilidad de saber que todo lo que estaba haciendo no era por bien suyo, que a pesar de toda la vida que vivió se le brindo una oportunidad tremenda de tener nuevas experiencias y ser feliz con una persona.

"Vive… vive y se feliz.." pronuncio estas palabras salidas del corazón,sabia que esas eran las ultimas que podría decírselas a Ichigo,pensaba que seguramente si Ichigo se curaba, hiba a ir detrás de ella, en su búsqueda, estaba preparada que cuando el pelinaranjo llegue, ella ya este fuera de sus manos,en un lugar donde una mano humana no pueda alcanzar.

Intento ver a través de la tela oscura que cubria sus orbes azules, no pudo distinguir mas que una mancha borrosa en medio de la oscuridad, seguro era la silla, tenia que sentarse denuevo¿tenia que dar la espalda nuevamente?

"No" se contesto a si misma, "No lo hiba a hacer" se sento apoyada en la pared…y se sintió caerse de a pocos…

"Esta ha sido la ultima vez … - susurro para si misma- que causo tantos problemas…."

"Rayos lo sabia…!" hablo para si mismo Renji. Mientras cruzaba furioso algunos lugares de la ciudad, no tenia cabeza para estar pensando en la organización de la misión.

"Eres una estúpida.. siempre lo fuiste…!" grito Renji al aire. Mientras cruzaba de un lado para otro, saltando de un edificio a otro, mirando a le gente pasar y los autos sonar las bocinas apresurados por llegar a sus destinos.

" Todo lo que te dije.., lo has mandado a la misma mierda .. ¡Rukia!" Recordó todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, sus problemas y discusiones, el hecho de la Sociedad de Almas.

"Te voy a encontrar…" agrego exhaltado " Te encontraré y no me interesa que tenga que arrastrarte nuevamente a la Sociedad de Almas…" apretando fuertemente la funda de Zabimaru. La había perdido nuevamente, ella había tomado decisiones por su cuenta, de nuevo, le intereso muy poco lo que Renji pensaba , siempre fue asi,ella arriesgándose por los demás sin tomar en cuenta su propia vida, Ichigo Kurosaki le demostró lo contrario, pero aun así… ¡siguió haciéndolo!, dando todo por los que le rodeaban, tan testaruda la enana esa… tan ella.

Tenia que empezar de una vez, no quería organizar cosas pero tenia que tomar medidas drásticas, sabia perfectamente que tipo de futuro incierto tendría Rukia si es que no se apresuraba.

No tenia muchas ganas de regresar al almacen, seguro todos seguirían durmiendo, y el sueño era incapaz de volver después de aquella escena con Renji, y podía justificar su razón, estaba molesto, era la primera vez que Renji actuaba de una manera que le hizo pensar que lo que había hecho el, Ichigo, ha sido una de las peores cosas, y ¡¿que rayos¡Tenia razón!

Estaba mejor, se sentía mejor, decidió ir a su casa, no , mejor no, ahí no le dejarían salir en años si es que lo veian con esas heridas¿A dónde entonces?, no tenia a ningún lugar a donde ir, a ningún Vizard a quien acudir¿se iria a la base donde se habían instalado los escuadrones?, no le pareció buena idea, pues seguramente se encontraría con Renji.

Tomo una decisión irse a entrenar a ese Atico que tenia Urahara, ya no tenia nada mas que pedirle. Se encamino rápidamente , y llego al lugar deseado, le trajo definitivamente varios recuerdos, cuando se enfrento a su propio Hollow interior, y terminando sujetando a Rukia.

Habia pensado que todo se hiba solucionar después de aquel incidente, pero como siempre , la vida a veces no se las hacia fáciles.Despues de lanzar un suspiro de cansacio el chico probo inmediatamente a probar con su bankai, sabia que volveria a escuchar la voz de " esa" persona.

"¿Qué pasa Ichigo?.." una voz socarrona le hablaba desde adentro " ¿Otra vez en apuros?"

"No tengo intenciones de matarte lo sabes, - dijo el chico pelinaranjo- No me conviene ni a mi y mucho menos a ti, ahora solo necesito que te mantengas callado de una buena maldita vez, y dejame trabajar"

Sabia que Zangetsu se hiba a comunicar, lo sentía, sabia que la voz del hollow se sentía demasiado distante como si fuera transmitida de una radio mal sintonizada.

"Ichigo.." habló, era la primera vez desde varios días que sentía reconfortarse, un apoyo…

"Hey.. viejo..- dijo en un tono que cariño, realmente le extrañaba pero no hiba a demostrarlo tan abiertamente, Ichigo siempre había sido cerrado de sentimientos, solo con una persona no lo era tanto- tiempo que no apareces…." Agregó

"Eso había sido por un problema, Ichigo, por lo que veo se ha solucionado…" hablo desde el interior del pelinaranja.

"Hie, ahora necesito tu ayuda… tienes que ayudarme a obtener mas poder…" pidió el shinigami sustituto.

"Eso no depende de mi, sino de ti Ichigo, ese poder no es mio, sino tuyo…"

"Lo sé, pero últimamente no se me esta dando muy bien en poder controlarlo.."

"Tienes entonces que volver a recordar…."

"Eso pensaba …" con una sonrisa de satisfacción, por la respuesta esperada.

"Esta vez solo será un plazo de 1 dia.. crees poder hacerlo ¿Ichigo..?"

"Por algo estoy aquí.. ¿ no lo crees.., viejo?"

"Lo suponía…"

"Ya era hora no Ichigo?, tener tanto tiempo libre…. ha veces te pone de malas pulgas no?.." – con una voz ironica.

Yourichi había aparecido con un instrumento parecido al cual utilizo para invocar a Zangetsu la ultima vez.

Ichigo pensó que talves estaría perdiendo poderes, porque no había sentido la presencia de la gata hasta cuando se apareció frente suyo.


	3. Rukia memorie´s

_**My **__**life**_/_Rukia__Memorie´s_

Es un sentimiento nulo y doloroso, saber que antes ese mismo sentimiento me dio las ganas de poder regresar... de poder ser feliz otra vez, lo hice, lo fui, y ahora estoy denuevo aqui, esperando un final que quizas ya no lo sea..

Todo esta oscuro, siento un nudo en mi garganta..

_" Tuve la oportunidad __¿__cierto?_

La tuve como aquella vez cuando me salve...

_"Tuve varias oportunidades de decirte completamente lo que __sentia__ por ti"_

¿Habras podido entenderme? Entre discusiones y todo aquello¿podras haber captado aquellas palabras encriptadas con insultos y burlas?

_Las verdaderas palabras..._

Las que siempre quize decir pero nunca dije...

Las que siempre quize expresar pero no pude..

Se que no soy buena diciendo eso, ni tu tampoco, tu menos aun.., demo...

**La ****ojiazul**** se sienta en un ****rincon**** apoyada de la pared ****fria****, mientras trata de darse calor a si misma**

_¡Lo Trate ¡Lo intenté!..._ ..

mientras rodea sus brazos, abrazando sus piernas...

_Quisiera haberme quedado __mas__ tiempo a tu lado... _

_Discutir como siempre, esperando los __dias_

_Ver pasar el tiempo..._

_Realmente esto.. _

_¿__valio__ la pena?_

_Si, lo valió..._

_ porque de alguna u otra manera..._

_Tu_ _Siempre_ _Me __recordaras_

_Un pequeño pensamiento que se le cruza a Rukia en la cabeza cuando esta atada sin poder hacer nada ..._


	4. Intentando

_**Intentando**_ "

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, Ichigo?" preguntó la morena parada en una de las varias y comunes rocas del lugar, mientras se despejaba el ambiente de polvo levantado.

"Urusai! - contesto en forma de respuesta el pelinaranjo - Todavia no..." aplicando un corte horizontal hacia la propia esencia de su zankapatouh.

"Tienes que concentrarte mas.." le dijo en forma de regaño Zangetzu, esquivando y atacandole.

"¡Eso es lo que estoy haciendo!" esquivando el ataque de su contrincante haciendo una barricada

"No, no lo estas haciendo.." pulsando mas fuerza haciendo que la misma zankapatouh cediera...

"¡Ichigo!" llamó Yourichi... " Nada ganas.. preocupandote por ella, asi no llegaras a nada"

"¡No jodas!" masculló " ¡No estoy preocupado!" volteandose para darle a entender desesperadamente y nada lograda intencion de notarse no preocupado por la shinigami.

"Hie, si lo estas...- dijo con ironia la gata- es por eso..."

Sintió en ese instante algo caliente que se deslizaba por sus dedos.. se fijo y era su propia sangre derramada, Zangetsu le habia dado con corte horizontal.

"¿lo ves, Ichigo?" dio por respuesta mientras el shinigami sustituto se volteaba a verlo con un poco de sorpresa..

"Tú?.."

"Ichigo, son tus propios sentimientos los que te llevaran a tu propia destruccion..."

"¿Que mierda estas intentando decir?.." exhaltado, no entendia casi nada y eso definitivamente le hacia perder los papeles.

"Que no sabes controlarte Ichigo, eso es lo que te quiere decir.." intervino Yourichi

"A que viene todo eso?, se supone que de todas maneras les gano no es cierto?!"

"Necesariamente no hay que tener mas fuerza que el oponente para poder ganarle, ellos saben perfectamente que iras detras de ellos por Rukia, eso es obvio, no creo que te la hagan facil , no te pido desacerte de tus sentimientos y emociones, simplemente tienes que saber controlarlas.. con esa actitud no llegaras a ninguna parte.. y deja de mirarme con esa cara..."- agregó irrritada de tenerle que explicar ese tipo de cosas tan sencillas como si Ichigo fuera un niño de 5 años. Ichigo simplemente se limito a lanza un chasquido.

"Eso ya lo sé.." dandole la espalda para poder continuar con zangetsu.

"Ese es el problema.. "penso Yourichi mientras veia a Ichigo enfrascarse nuevamente en su entrenamiento de un día "Que lo sabes.."

"Con un par de tenientes es suficiente.." agregó cansado Hitsugaya a el personal que se encontraba en ese instante..

" Un menos grande no debe ser tanto problema.."

"Taichou,¿ que esta pasando?.. No entiendo cuantos Menos por dia tenemos que derrotar." exclamo en un suspiro cansado Matsumoto

"El equilibrio del Hueco mundo estaba desbalanceado desde que Aizen estuvo al mando, es probable que esto tambien sea un problema, hay personas que estan desaparecidas... " agregó al ultimo como si estuviera hablando mas para si mismo.

"De todas formas, tambien he recibido - mientras leia unos papeles que un encargado de investigaciones apuradamente se los daba y se volvia al trabajo - Unos informes de Hollow con un poder espiritual subitamente alto.. al parecer.. estan pidiendo prestado el poder de aquellos dos seres.."

"Es probable que intente aliarse con los Hollow y Menos como lo hizo Aizen.." terció "Demo dudo bastante que ellos vuelvan a confiar...sobretodo por lo que sucedió la ultima vez..."

"Asi que es cierto.. que Aizen .. engaño a los seres del hueco mundo.." confirmando sus dudas pasadas..

"Hie, son seres estupidos, definitivamente.."

En ese instante el silencio fue interrumpido por el llamado de un encargado de vigilancia diciendo que otro Menos grande habia lanzado un cero directamente a la ciudad...

"Como dijistes¡?!.." pregunto sorprendido el taichou de tan drastica noticia..

"Tenemos varios informes, Hitsugaya Taichou, sobre Menos grandes manifestandose en las zonas norte y sur sectores, 76 y 49..

"Asi que ya llego la hora de tener un poco de accion .." habló Kenpachi sentado en la zona oscura del lugar..

"Ken chan te ves un poco mas animado !!" exclamo la niña dando abucheos mientras su taichou se levantaba con tono ligeramente serio

"Hie, supongo que es un buen ejercicio ., este lugar apesta, no se tenia nada que hacer."


	5. Sueños perdidos

**Sueños perdidos**

Un sonido estruendoso por debajo de la tierra hizo que el mercarder temblara un poco..

"Vaya, si Kurosaki san sigue asi, dudo mucho que pueda dormir hoy dia.." pensó en voz alta el rubio mientras se sentaba alrededor de la pequeña mesa, donde estaban ya las personas con las que había citado.

"Asi que Kurosaki esta entrenando" confirmo el Quincy mientras podía sentir un inmenso poder a sus pies.

"Hie, como pueden ver, están entrenando en el compartimiento secreto.." señalo Urahara mientras daba las gracias a Tessai por servirles el té a todos

"Kurosaki –kun – empezó a hablar la pelinaranja – "¿logrará ganar mas poder ?"

Urahara le miro con cara de circunstancia y simplemente agrego

"El Bankai es el nivel mas alto de un Shinigami, como todos sabemos- explicó- Kurosaki san no es un Shinigami completamente, es un Vizard –Inoue se estremeció un poco bajando la mirada– "es por eso, que es mas seguro que pueda controlar a su hollow por mas tiempo, eso seria una ventaja, sin duda , indudable"

"Demo…- cavilo el Quincy-" ¿no cree que seria un poco imprudente?, es decir, todos sabemos que fue lo que paso cuando excedió el limite del uso de ese poder"

"Hie, no dudo que eso seria un riesgo, pero ahora no estamos en posición para ponernos asi, eso , es algo que Kurosaki san lo sabe, y aunque le digamos que no lo haga, estoy completamente seguro que pasara por alto nuestras advertencias"

"Eto.."

Inoue tenia una duda en su mente desde hace un buen tiempo, quería preguntar, saber el porque..

"Disculpe Urahara san, demo¿Doushite Kuchiki san acepto tener el Hyogyoku dentro de si misma si era tan peligroso?"

Ishida y Chad no pudieron evitar los rostros de asombro al venir esa pregunta de la misma Inoue.

"Pues…-acomodandose el sombrero- Por una parte, tener ese poder dentro de si misma hasta que desaparezca era una ventaja, puesto que se evitarían mayores conflictos para obtenerlo,por otra parte, creo que Kuchiki san desde un principio sabia que era peligroso, sabia el riesgo que tenia¿las razones?, realmente…- mirando directamente a los ojos a la chica – no lo sé, esa seria una pregunta que ella misma te tendría que contestar.."

"Deberias de comer algo, no es que seas de gran importancia para nosotros pero lo que llevas es lo que nos interesa.." dijo Bankotsu después de observar como la chica no quería probar bocado de lo que le habían enviado.

"No quiero nada.." contesto secamente Ahora el lugar estaba siendo rodeado por un poder espiritual , una barrera hecha de un reiatsu muy poderoso, es por eso que Rukia ya podía ver y tenia las manos desatadas.

"Como quieras…-respondió fríamente - ¿sabes?, no deberías estar confiada que tus amigos vendrán a rescatarte, no creo que tengan posibilidades, además.. solo queda dos días,.. dos días para poder enseñarle a la Sociedad de almas, nuestra venganza"

Rukia permaneció callada

_Asi que solo dos días_… cavilo

"Solo faltan dos días para que toda esta pesadilla acabe.. tengo que ser fuerte.." murmuro mientras veía a Bankotsu retirarse..

Acto seguido la ojiazul rompió la vasija donde estaba servida la comida.

Ichigo jadeaba mientras tenia varias heridas en todo el cuerpo, aun seguía sujetando su espada intentado a atacar a Zangetsu.

"Debes de saber..-empezo a decir este- que no tienes mucho tiempo Ichigo, esa espada que estas utilizando es solo una pequeña parte mia"

"¡Que ya lo sé!" le grito el chico furioso de no haberle hecho ni siquiera un rasguño a su contrincante, mientras él, estaba totalmente desangrado.

Yourichi estaba sentada en una de las rocas, mirando atentamente la pelea, veía progresos en el pelinaranjo, después de 16 horas de entrenamiento intensivo pensó que ya era mejor empezar a entrenar en serio.

"Hey Ichigo!" llamó la chica mientras el pelinaranjo se volvia para verle con molestia notoria,pues no el gustaba que le interrumpieran en su entrenamiento.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto no muy amablemente

"Es hora que comenzemos a entrenar en serio.." mientras se transladaba con Shumpo hacia donde estaba el shinigami sustituto.

"¿entrenar.. en serio?" pregunto este con el ceño completamente fruncido "¿se supone que no he entrenado en serio todo este maldito tiempo?"

"Eso solo a sido un calentamiento, después de haber sido herido, es normal que te hayas debilitado, es por eso que decidi que entrenaras 16 horas seguidas con él.." mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Zangetsu

"P´.. Pero que mier.."

"Callate y escuchame!" ordeno "Admito que has mejorado increíblemente en este corto tiempo, pero con esos poderes no es suficiente para hacerles frente, podría a atreverme a afirmarte que si vas en estado bankai para luchar, seras derrotado con facilidad.,.."

Estas ultimas palabras hicieron que el pelinarajo relajara el ceño y ponga un poco mas de atención a la morena, después de todo ella siempre le habría instruido.

"¡Tienes que ir convertido en un Vizard Ichigo!, la razón por la que estas aquí entrenándote nuevamente, es porque no puedes recurrir ya a los demas de tu especie, sino a nosotros¡tienes que ir convertido en lo que eres!"

Ichigo le miro completamente sorprendido, era algo obvio supuso, es decir, que todos se enteraran que Ichigo ya no era un humano común, ni siquiera se podría decir que era uno de ellos, era un vizard, y como tal debería estar alejado de los demas, aun asi ..

"Entonces ..¿que estamos esperando?.." mientras le daba la espalda a la chica y empezaba a juntar su reiatsu… "comenzemos de una buena vez"

En ese instante sintió un golpe fuerte en su cabeza.

"¡Mierda¿Qué rayos haces?!" grito el chico sobándose la parte afectada mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a la morena.

"Debes de descansar, con esas heridas no te doy ni media hora para que caigas rendido …" sonrió la chica "Ichigo, este entrenamiento te costara bastante..."

"Demo! No hay tiem.."

"¡No me lo repitas por enésima vez porque ya lo se!" contesto "Dos horas, solo dos horas para que puedas recuperar tus heridas.." terció

"Ken chan ¡! Ahí ahí ¡" – señalo la niña de cabellos rosados a un Menos que no se encontraba ni 4 metros lejos de ella, estaba muy cerca de la Fukutaicho.

El taichou del onceavo escuadron no reparo ni 5 segundos y lo destruyo haciendo causar algunos escombros que fueron acompañados de algunos gritos aislados de los subordinados que se encontraban alrededor de el.

"Basura.."- cortando a un hollow-" Basura..-" cortando a otro – "mega basura…"- deshaciéndose de otro que justamente le hiba a atacar por la espalda- "Aquí no hay nadie que valga la pena…" murmuro molesto por haber sido llamado al mundo real por tal cosa insignificante.

"¿ken chan no esta feliz?" pregunto la niña posándose nuevamente en el hombro de Zaraki

"Aquí no hay nada que hacer.." – mientras apoyaba su zankapatouh en su otro hombro y se retiraba dejando a los demas shinigamis completamente absortos por todo el destrozo que había causado, pues hiba a ser mas problemático para ellos limpiar el desastre.

"Disculpe la interrupción señor.." dijo uno de los sirvientes de la mansión Kuchiki "No hemos encontrado al fukutaichou Abarai Renji dentro de la sociedad de almas.. creo que se ha marchado al mundo real sin avisar.." mientras daba una inclinación

La persona que le daba la espalda se encontraba sentada, escribiendo algo.

"Entiendo.." respondió secamente y cortante dando a entender que se podría retirar.

"Hie , señor, con su permiso…"

"Idiota" alcanzo a decir el Taichou del sexto escuadron mientras se concentraba en su labor nuevamente.

"Bien,Ichigo!" llamó la morena después pasadas las dos horas, el pelinaranjo después de haber tomado un baño reparador en esas aguas termales se había recuperado completamente físicamente.

"¡Lo sé!" mientras se acercaba y desenfundaba su espada…

"Hey espera.. ¿Qué piensas que estas haciendo,Ichigo?" dijo Yourichi

"Pues, no es obvio – zarandeando su espada – sacando a Zangetsu"

"Supongo que habías escuchado cuando dije.,. "entrenamiento intensivo" ¿cierto?" pregunto la reina de la velocidad.

"hie…" alzando una ceja.." ¿Por qué lo dic..?"

En ese instante su propia espada, zangetsu empezó a desintegrarse.. a sus manos, se hizo polvo que fue a unirse con su verdadero ser.

"¿Q-Que mierda pasa aquí!?" pregunto exaltado a Zangetsu que ahora se encontraba mirándole desde lo alto de una roca

"Ichigo, esa espada que tenias era una pequeña parte de mi…, ahora debes de confiar mas en tus poderes.."

"¡Conviertete en Vizard Ichigo..-dijo Yourichi – y pelea con las manos desnudas, de eso se trata el entrenamiento.."

"¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que pelee asi?! Si no.."

"'¿Si no tienes con que defenderte dices?" completo la frase dejando a Ichigo con sus palabras al aire.

"Pelea asi Ichigo, ese entrenamiento era para ver tu nivel de resistencia.."

Un momento de silencio

"¡¿A que diablos esperas?!" le grito la morena "¡Ya casi no hay tiempo!¿ acaso vas a dejar que esa shinigami muera?"

"No digas estupideces…" empezó a decir el pelinaranjo "Yo dije.. que hiba a salvarle.. y eso" mientras movía su brazo a su cara, desplazándolo hacia abajo, empezándose a formar la mascara ...

"¡Dalo por hecho!"

Poco a poco, el rostro de Ichigo fue desapareciendo siendo reemplazado por una mascara de un hollow, aquel hollow que tanto problemas le causo en el pasado, ahora era una parte inserable para él mismo Ichigo, que empezaba a aceptarlo.


End file.
